


An Unexpected Guest

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft arrives unexpectedly at Greg's flat in his tuxedo after escaping from a boring dinner. After staring at him for a while Gregory lets him in and sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This has been written for Round 6 for the LJ community come_at_once. 
> 
> My prompt is 'Aren't you going to invite me in?' Given to me by x_disturbed_x. Hope you enjoy it!

Greg had just arrived home after a really rotten day. He'd been involved in a really nasty murder case and Sherlock had been an ass. On top of that, Greg's DCI has given him a tongue lashing for something that quite frankly, he felt he had nothing to do with. He'd got to the point where all he wanted to do was grab a ready meal and a beer from the fridge and to collapse in front of the TV. 

He certainly hadn't expected anyone to come to his flat door. That's why he jumped when the bell rang and he found Mycroft standing on the other side of it. He had his coat over his right shoulder and his umbrella in his other hand. He was wearing a tuxedo with his jacket open. His waistcoat was royal blue Paisley and it looked like his bow tie matched. The suit was very well made and flattered Mycroft's body. Greg couldn't help staring at him and the more he stared the more aroused he got.

Mycroft couldn't help noticing and smiled. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

Greg looked at his feet and blushed as he ran his hand across the back of his neck. "Err yes. Sorry about that I was ...." 

"Just enjoying the view?" Mycroft finished with a nervous smile. 

Greg smiled back. "Was I really that obvious? Come on in. What brings you here?" 

Mycroft hung up his coat and laid his umbrella against the wall. Then he came towards Greg. "I was at a dinner and it was so boring. I realised that I was only there because of what others wanted from me. I realised that while I can't live my whole life I should at least be able to have something that I never realised that I wanted before." 

Greg looked at him. "Would you like to come and take a seat in the lounge Myc?" Then added, "You haven't been drinking have you?"

Mycroft shook his head. He was getting more and more flustered. "I don't want to sit down. I need to keep talking otherwise I'll never finish. I have had one or two whiskey's but nothing more. It's just that .... damit Gregory. You've got under my skin and .... " This time it was Mycroft's turn to blush. "Gregory. I .... I love you. It's something that I have felt for some time." Greg smiled as Mycroft continued. "I know what I have done is out of character but I just couldn't stand it. I had to get out of there I had to come and see you. So I made my excuses and left. Here I am and I lay myself at your mercy."

Gregory closed the small gap that still remained and pulled Mycroft close to him. "So I'm good enough to set your heart fluttering am I?" Greg kissed him gently. "This makes me very happy as you've filled my mind with indecent thoughts for a very long time. The way you look in your suits drives me crazy. Your well fitting trousers emphasising that hot arse off yours. It's so indecent it shouldn't be allowed! I find you too damned sexy,gorgeous.

As if to prove that point Greg took Mycroft's hand and placed it over the hardness in the front of his trousers. Using Mycroft's hand he gave it a squeeze! Mycroft gasped at the feeling. Without another word Greg took Mycroft's hand and took him through to his bedroom.

Mycroft look uncertain as he looked in the door.'"Are you sure about this? I don't want to disappoint you?"

Greg looked at him. "Oh Mycroft. You could never disappoint me. I think you are an amazing man."

With that Greg led Mycroft in to bedroom and stripped down to his boxer shorts. He then proceeded to undress Mycroft slowly and reverently, revelling in the touch and feel as each piece of clothing came off. Eventually Mycroft was standing in front of him in his black silk boxers. Greg ran his fingers over Mycroft's skin tracing the freckles that lay on his skin. Then he began to pepper Mycroft's skin with gentle kisses.

Greg then slipped off Mycroft's boxer shorts and laid him down on the bed. He gazed at Mycroft's erection stroking it gently. After a while Greg stopped and pulled down his own boxer shorts exposing his own erection. Then he got on the bed. Laying between Mycroft's legs he lined up his and Mycroft's cocks and began thrusting against Mycroft's body.

The two men began to groan and the room was filled with the sounds of two men making love, as they gave themselves to each other.

"Gregory .... Gregory." Mycroft began to chant his name. As he did so Greg began to speed up his thrusting.

Greg knew that he was close to coming so he speeded up again. One final thrust took him over the edge and that was enough to send Mycroft over too. Their cum covered both of their stomachs with stickiness. Greg managed to get up. Mycroft looked at him with a wonderful feeling in his heart. Greg came back and looked at him as he cleaned him up. Mycroft was looking up at the ceiling with his hand over his eyes. He looked so peaceful. It was something that looked good on him and Greg hoped he would see it more often.

Throwing the cloth on the floor Greg snuggled back under the covers beside Mycroft. Everything felt so right. "Was this worth missing dinner for?"

Mycroft smiled lazily. "No my dearest. YOU are definitely worth missing dinner for. And if I get to enjoy this more often I would happily never go to dinner again."


End file.
